Oh No! What Have You Done, Gold Saints?
by Pitaloka
Summary: It was Zeus's policy to resurrect the gold saints. However,some of them have problems with their emotion while the other have a new weird habit. What kinds of madness happen in Sanctuary? Chapter VI is UP! Please R
1. Tragic Armor

**Disclaimers: I don't own Saint Seiya and its characters. They belong to Masami Kurumada.**

**Chapter I: A Tragic Armor**

It was a very beautiful morning when Aries Mu woke up. He got up from his bed and stretched.

'Aaaah….what a fresh air! I want to wash my face and brush my teeth. I'll begin my new day happily!' said Mu as he walked to his personal bathroom. There was a light knock while he was brushing his teeth.'

'Who's that?'

'It's me, Kiki, master Mu!'

'Wait a minute. I'll open the door.' said Mu as he put of his tooth brush. Mu opened the door and found Kiki standing in front of him.

'What is it, Kiki?'

'Master Mu, Jabu wanted to meet you. It seemed that he had problems with his armor.'

'Okay! Tell him I'll come in three minutes!'

'All right, master!' said Kiki as he teleported himself to the entrance of the House of Aries.

'Jabu…Sir Mu said that he would come in three minutes. So, please wait!' said Kiki.

'Oh…Okay…'

Three minutes later, Aries Mu came to the entrance of the House of Aries.

'What can I do for you, Jabu?'

'Ah…I'm sorry to have disturbed you. Umm….I thought that my armor needs reparation. It was damaged severely.'

'Oh! What have you done?'

'I…I think I practiced so hard that I didn't consider times and the capability of my armor. I'm really sorry.'

'You don't need to apologize because I know you didn't mean to damage it. You practice very hard in order to improve your skill so you can defend what you believe. Therefore, I'll help you to repair it.'

'Really? Thank you!'

'All right, Jabu! You can take your armor back within 30 minutes. So, please wait!'

Jabu nodded and left the House of Aries.

Mu put the armor of unicorn on the floor and asked Kiki to take three bottles containing material needed for armor. Then, he hurt his wrist and let his blood flow on the armor.

After that, he concentrated and begin to pour such material dusts on the armor. Mu poured the material one by one. The armor was completely repaired. Mu was very satisfied after he succeeded to repair the armor of unicorn. However, his satisfaction vanished when he saw the armor suddenly ruined into pieces!

'WHA…WHAT THE….'

Mu couldn't continue his sentence. For a moment, he couldn't say anything.

'Relax…relax….Don't be panic…..Don't be panic….You'll find the cause of this mess, Mu' said Mu to himself.

Aries Mu observed the bottles one after another. His eyes read every phrase written on the label of the bottles and he yelled hysterically after he read the label of the last bottle.

'It…It is….KIKI!!'

'Did you call me, master?' said a red-haired kid. There was surprised and worried in his childish voice.

'Kiki! Why did you bring BABY POWDER with bottles containing material??'

'B…but master…I didn't….'

'READ THIS!' said Mu as he handed the bottle to the boy.

Kiki read the bottle intently and….

'WHA…..M…Master. I'm sorry! I don't mean to take the baby powder thing together with your bottles but I admit that this was my fault of being reckless not to look at the bottle carefully. I'm very sorry, master!'

'So….you realize that it was your fault?'

'Yes…' said Kiki as he bent his head.

'Very well then. Since you admit your mistake, I forgive you and I won't punish you.'

'REALLY??' said Kiki. His face gleamed.

'Yes…but you MUST help me to repair Jabu's armor. If you refuse, I'll give you many tasks and extra practice!'

'Huh? What? NO!'

'YES!'

'NOOOO!!'

'YESSSS!!'

'NOOOOOOO' yelled Kiki as he ran away.

'Hey Kiki! WAIT! Where are you GOING? COME BACK! or I'll PUNISH you!' said Mu as he tried to catch Kiki.

'NO!! I don't want to lose my spare times!'

'KIKI COME BAAAAACK!' yelled the Aries saint as he pursued Kiki.

Meanwhile….

Jabu was standing in front of the entrance of The House of Aries.

'Excuse me……..May I come in??'

There was no reply.

'Helloooo……………'

Still no reply.

'Aries Mu….Kiki…Are you in?' asked the unicorn saint as he entered the House of Aries. His voice echoed in the interior of the House.

'Where are they? Why is it so quiet here? It's unusual….'said Jabu as he looked around.

'Huh? What's that?'

Jabu saw something on the floor and he came over it.

'It..it is…NOOOOO!! It can't be….It CAN'T BE…..my armor is totally RUINED!!NO!!' cried Jabu in disbelief.

'Sob..sob…why? WHY this happened to ME? WHY?' lamented Jabu. His voice echoed in the House of Aries.

Well…It seemed that Mu needed some times and needed to work hard in repairing Jabu's armor and Jabu had to be more patient if he wanted to use hia armor again.

**A/N: How is it? Please R&R but no flames please...**


	2. Our New Nutritious ExpertAldebaran

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya!

**Universe :** Whatever you interpret the situation in this fanfic!

**Chapter II: Our New Nutritious Expert_ Aldebaran**

Meanwhile, at the entrance of The House of Aries, Seiya and Hyoga were standing.

'It's been a long time since the battle of Sanctuary,' said Seiya.

'Yeah...and...Seiya, you bring Athena's letter for Pope Shion, don't you?' said Hyoga.

'Yeah of course! I put it in my trousers's pocket,' said Seiya as he pointed his pocket at his trousers.

'Good...If you lose it, we'll get trouble!'

'Don't worry...I won't let you get in any trouble because I don't want to be frozen!' teased Seiya.

'Seiya?'

'Ha...ha...ha...Just kidding, Hyoga!' laughed Seiya as he tried to avoid Hyoga's punch.

'Oh well...I think we've wasted our times, Seiya. Let's go in!' said Hyoga as he ran into The House of Aries.

'H..Hyoga? Wait!!!!' yelled Seiya.

The two bronze saints ran inside the House. Actually, they didn't need to run because there was nothing pursuing them.

They didn't need to reach the Papacy quickly because Athena didn't get injured or else

because Hades invaded Sanctuary. However, they kept running because they needed to complete their tasks immediately.

They stopped running when they arrived at the middle of the House.

'Seiya...Do you think that there is someone beside us in this House?'

'Mu and Kiki?'

'No...I don't think so...I guess there is someone else there but no Mu or Kiki!'

'Really? Then...Who?'

'I think...It's Jabu. Yes..It's him. Can you sense his cosmo? I think he is behind one of these pillars.'

'Ah? Yah! I sense his cosmo! HEY JABU! ARE YOU THERE????' yelled Seiya.

Jabu appeared in front of the two bronze saint after Seiya called him. He was still sobbing when he appeared.

'Hey...Look...who is crying...' mocked Seiya after he realized that Jabu was still sobbing.

'Ah...Shut up you, the loser one!'

'Huh? Who is the loser one?'

'Seiya! Enough! Jabu, what has happenned?'

'That's none of your business,' answered Jabu still sniffing.

'Fine...Seiya, let's go!' said Hyoga as he grabbed Seiya's hand and left Jabu alone in the House of Aries.

Seiya and Hyoga climbed the stairs heading to the House of Taurus. When they entered the House of Taurus, they surprised.

Thick books and medical journals were everywhere.

The two teen age saints were more surprised when they looked at Aldebaran bringing two thick books and wore glasses.

He sat on the floors and began to read. For a moment, there was a very long silent.

Both Hyoga and Seiya could say nothing to what they are looking at

while Aldebaran seemed so busy and serious with the book he was reading that he didn't realize Seiya and Hyoga's presence.

After fifteen minutes passed, Seiya tried to greet Aldebaran.

'A...E..E..Excuse me Aldebaran...'

Having been greeted, Aldebaran gazed upward from his book.

'Oh! Seiya! How do you do?'

'Oh...I'm fine, thanks. Umm...Errr...Al, May I ask you something?'

'Yes?'

'Actually....What're you doing? Why do you wear glasses and why do you read many books and medical journals?

You don't go to campus, do you?' asked Seiya half confused-half curious.

'Well... Maybe I don't or I haven't gone to campus to study but I want to become a nutritious expert for Athena's saints.'

'WHAT??????' exclaimed Seiya and Hyoga in unison. They had never imagined that Aldebaran had a goal in his life besides becoming the defender of Athena.

'A...Aldebaran...Did Athena order you to become a nutritious expert for her saints???' asked Seiya.

'No...I want to be a nutritious expert by my own will. I really care of the saints' diet especially of the bronze's diet.'

'Do you mean...Us???' asked Hyoga.

'Yes....You're...'

'But why? We have consumed healthy food and avoid eating junkfood,' said Seiya.

'...and we have never drunk alcohol!' added Hyoga.

'Do you think that consuming healthy foods and avoiding junkfood and alcohol are enough for your health?

Or... Do you think that it's enough to consume healthy foods without considering its calories in it and its effects to your body?'

'Well....we don't know...'

'See? That's why I want to be a nutritious expert for Athena's saints. I want to tell them to be more carefull to what they are consuming!'

Hyoga and Seiya looked at each others. They were really surprised and never expected that Aldebaran could be very critical.

'All right Aldebaran. We get it! and...Ah...We think we have to leave you for now. We have to deliver Athena's letter to Pope Shion now.

Let's go Hyoga!' said Seiya as he gestured tp Hyoga to follow him.

'Okay, Aldebaran! See you, later!' said Hyoga.

Aldebaran nodded and continued reading his book again.

After walked far enough from the House of Taurus, the two bronze saints began to talk of Aldebaran.

'Hyoga, what do you think of him?'

'Well...I don't know...I have no idea, Seiya. But...Let's see whether Aldebaran really can be a nutritious expert for Athena's saints later or not.'

'.....and let's hope that he won't make his fellow and his junior freak out because of his new obsession!' added Seiya as he chuckled.


	3. Basic Problem of Twin Gold Saints

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya!

**Universe:** Whatever you interpret the situation in this fanfic!

**Chapter III: Basic Problem of Twin Gold Saint**

Seiya and Hyoga continued their journey. The next temple they were heading was the Temple of Gemini. The temple belonged to the twins who were also the third senior gold saints in Sanctuary after Pope Shion and Dohko of Libra. Since they were twins, the temple of Gemini was larger than another temple. After an hour, the two bronze saints finally arrived in the temple. Dark and quiet the temple was. Seiya and Hyoga went into the temple. Their stepped echoed in the temple and the darkness grew darker and darker as they walked in.

The two bronze saints walked until they saw weak lights.

"What is that?"

"I don't know Seiya…"

"Do you think that the twins are in?"

"I've told you I've no idea Seiya…"

"How if we…."

"SEIYA! WATCH OU-"

"OUCH!"

Seiya put his hand on the back of his head and turned his head to see what was hit him.

"WATCH OUT!"

This time, Seiya ducked in time as a white flying thing came to his direction and broke up when it passed Seiya's head and hit the temple's pillar.

"What the hell is that? UFO???"

"An UFO won't fly inside a building you fool!" said Hyoga as he walked to the pillar and when he looked at the floor he saw the white thing which almost hit his friend.  
"Then, what was that?"

"You have just been hit by a dish," said Hyoga as he knelt on his knee and showed the fragment of the dish to Seiya.

"A dish? How can it…."

"STOP IT KANNON! YOUR JOKE IS NOT FUNNY!"

The two teenage saints looked at the source of the shout and they found Saga appeared from the kitchen and walked to their direction. He seemed so angry that he totally ignored and passed in front of his confused juniors. The two young saints were surprised when they saw Kannon following him to the exit of the temple of Gemini. Just like Saga, he also ignored both Seiya and Hyoga.

"What is happening this time?"

"Dunno…Let's follow them and find the answer!" said Seiya enthusiastically as he ran to the exit of the temple.

"Seiya? SEIYA? WAIT!"

When they arrived at the exit, they saw the twins arguing.

"Kannon! Stop acting like _a kid_!"

"Saga...Stop acting like _a grandpa_!" scoffed Kannon.

"Kannon, you……"

The twin saints kept arguing and yelled each others. It seemed that they did not notice that they were being observed.

"Hyoga…Let's ask them to stop arguing. They are saints of Athena and are mature," said Seiya as he stood up and ran to Saga and Kannon's direction.

"HEY! SEIYA! STOP!"

It was too late for Cygnus saint preventing his best friend to come over the twin. However, he did not manage to follow his friend. He decided to wait and look at the situation. He would come if Seiya had had problems dealing with the twin. His unpleasant experience of being thrown away to the space because of Saga's _Another Dimension_ technique was his only reason to be calculative. Seiya jogged when he had been near the twins.

"Excuse…"

"DON'T INTERFER PEGASUS!" snapped Saga and Kannon in unison causing the Pegasus saint fell in silent after being snapped.

"STOP IMITATING ME!"

"I haven't imitated you. We share the room, garments and foods because we are twin!"

"That's NOT the reason Kannon! We always seem alike because YOU IMITATE ME!"

It seemed that Seiya really had no opportunity to get the twins' attention. The twins liked arguing and finally attacked each other were normal but today the winged white horse saint seemed really confused. He could not see the difference of the twins now that they wore the same shirt and the same trousers. Hyoga observing the situation became curious to have seen the twins kept arguing whereas Seiya only stood up near them without trying to stop them. He, finally, decided to come to Seiya.

"Seiya? What's happening? Why don't you stop them?"

"I have tried but they snapped at me,"

"I see…"

For half hour, the two bronze saints had been observing their senior arguing each other until finally Saga and Kannon came over the young bronze saints.

"Seiya…Hyoga…Can you differ between Kannon and I?"

To this, either Seiya or Hyoga did not answer their questions. The bronze saints seemed confused. They could not yet recognize the twins for they wore the same garment!

"Which one is Saga….Which one is Kannon…." murmured Seiya as he looked at Saga and then Kannon.

That was all Seiya could say and could do. However, he was so much better than Hyoga who was speechless. It seemed that the young Cygnus saint could say nothing for he was really confused!

"See? Because of you the young bronze saints get confused!"

"Why do you blame me? I am your twin so it is fine if we seem alike in many ways!"

"NO WAY! Kannon…Just STOP being my COPYCAT!"

"WHO WANTS TO BE YOUR COPY CAT?"

"YOU!"

"NO! I'M NOT! YOU IMITATE ME!"

"I am YOUR BROTHER and YOU ALWAYS imitate me!"

"None of us is OLDER or YOUNGER! We are twin! So we are in THE SAME AGE!"

Seiya and Hyoga could sense the twins' _cosmo_ rising and this made them run away from the twins.

They ran to the stairs leading to the next temple. Several minutes later, they heard the twins yelled their technique and there was a great bang.

"_Phew_…That was close!"

"Yeah and we are lucky enough to have known their character and their technique. Let's go Seiya! We had better hurry!"

"Yes!"

***


	4. Deathmask's Another Victim

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya, The Mummy and The Mummy Return. They belong to their own creators!

**Universe:** Whatever you interpret the situation in this fanfic!

**Chapter IV: Deathmask's Another Victim**

Seiya and Hyoga ran faster to save their times. They realized that they had wasted their precious times only for watching the absurdness of the gold saints. The Temple of Cancer was in front of them. Deadly and spooky atmosphere came out from the temple giving the two bronze saints goose bumps. When they entered it, they could sense the terrible atmosphere and they even saw many skeletons and cadavers spreading anywhere.

"Uh…._Yucks_! What a horrible place!"

"You can say that, Hyoga…When I came here in the first time I even stepped on one's skull!"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

The atmosphere of the room grew darker and more unpleasant. Seiya walked in front of Hyoga and when he stopped suddenly Hyoga almost bumped his back.

"What is it, Seiya?"

"H…Hyoga…."

"What?"

"Look…."

"Hmm?"

Hyoga looked at to where Seiya pointed his index finger to some vague objects. Now that the room dark, Hyoga had to narrow his eyes in order that he could see them clearer.

"Follow me Seiya…"

"Hyoga?"

"Come on!"

Seiya followed Hyoga and when they came nearer they could see the objects. There were some interesting but frightening things in front of them. Besides cadavers and skeletons, there were wooden coffins, fish bones and…**MUMMIES**.

"H…Hyoga…Those wrapped figures are…"

"MUMMIESSSS…."

Hyoga and Seiya's heart almost jumped out from their chest when they heard Deathmask's scary and loud voice.

"D…Deathmask?"

"Well….Well….Well…Look who are coming…Two frightening baby boys…" said Deathmask as he came over to the young saints. Smirk appeared in his face.

"What are you doing this time, Deathmask?" asked Hyoga trying to sound cold like his master.

"Wow…_So_ you have grown up, mama's boy? It seems that your master's influence on you is really strong," laughed Deathmask shaking his head.

"That's not funny, Deathmask!" said Hyoga with colder voice.

"Wow…wow…wow…Don't be mad! I say so for your attitude are almost resemble to your master,"

"Thanks for compliment, Deathmask," said Hyoga rather annoyed.

"But…By the way, you haven't answered my questions!"

"Oh! I am now adding my collection and what do you think of the new atmosphere in this place? I love it so much for it makes me comfort and happy. "

"Well said Deathmask…We don't feel comfortable at all and…Did you mention collection?

What collection do you have????" asked Seiya rolling his brown eyes.

They had never thought that Deathmask had collection.

"Adding collection?" repeated Hyoga in disbelief.

"Yes…"

"What is your collection, anyway?"

"Haven't you seen them?" said Deathmask as he pointed his index finger to his mummies collection. They were four legs mummies which were probably cats or dogs and two-legs mummy.

"D…Deathmask what's going on? Why do you…" said Hyoga. He could not continue his sentences for he was too shock to what he was looking at.

"I mummified a cat and a dog."

"Oh…I see…"

"and…I also m-u-m-m-i-f-i-e-d –a-h-u-m-a-n,"

"Huh? What?"

"I HAVE MUMMIFIED A HUMAN! MYO..HA…HA..HA..HA…"

"M…mumi…mummified a human???"

"Yes! I am bored killing and putting my victim's corpse in my walls, on the floor, or let their skeleton sprading on my temple's floor. This time, I want to be a bit kind by mummifying them," said Deathmask smiling (or maybe smirking?)

"Mummifying them? But…_How_? You do not know how to mummify, do you?"

"Of course I know! I have read some books relating to mummy and how they are mummified and ancient Egypt. I even watch _The Mummy_ and _The Mummy Return_."

Seiya and Hyoga looked at each other to have heard Deathmask's confession but later they shuddered and screamed to have imagined what would happen if they stayed in Deathmask's temple any longer.

"RUN!"

"HEY! Where are you going? Don't you want to see how I mummify them?"

"NOOOOOOO!!!! HEEEELLLLPPP!"

Deathmask laughed out burst to have seen the two bronze saints running away.

Seiya and Hyoga stormed out from the temple of Cancer with high light speed. They did not want to end their life in the temple of Cancer. Of course, they did not want to die in vain only because of Deathmask's crazy obsession.

***


	5. Aiolia's New Profession

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya!

**Universe:** Whatever you interpret the situation in this fanfic!

**Chapter V: Aiolia's New Profession**

Seiya and Hyoga were running in a very high speed. They did not want to be Deathmask's next target. They ran until the temple of Leo was in their eyes sight. They tensed as they stepped in the entrance of the temple when they heard a roar of a wild animal. Hearing the roar both the teenage saints stopped running and looked around.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…Let's move in!"

Seiya and Hyoga walked in the temple without noticing that they were being witnessed by two bright yellow eyes. The interior of the temple was deserted and dark. When they were near to the exit of the Leo temple, Seiya incidentally saw a pair of bright yellow eyes whereas Hyoga heard a deep growl.

"Seiya? Are you hungry?" asked Hyoga frowning.

"Hungry? Me? Nope! By the way what are those bright yellow color?" asked Seiya as he pointed his index finger.

"Hmm?"

Hyoga glanced at the objects to which Seiya pointed his index finger. Hyoga tensed and leaped backward as he heard a very deep and wild growl which sounded very close. He yelled in surprise as he saw a huge dark shadow leaped forward.

"SEIYA! _WATCH OU_-"

"WHAT THE- _WHOAAA_!"

Hyoga froze in spot when he saw the Pegasus saint was beneath a tiger. After struggling at least twenty hours the poor young saint finally could escape from the tiger's fierce grip.

"RUNNNNN!!!! SAVE YOUR LIVES!"

Seiya and Hyoga ran as quick as they could but unfortunately it seemed that their attempt to escape from the tiger made the untamed animal get more aggressive. It leaped forward quickly and blocked their way.

"OH ****! Get out of our way or I will punch you with my _Pegasus Ryusiken_!"

Before Seiya could launch his technique he heard a whistled and a call making the fierce animal ran from their sight.

"Marin! What are you doing? Seiya! Hyoga! What are you doing here?" asked Aiolia. His brown eyes looked at the puzzle teenage saints. Aiolia appeared in front of the bronze boys with a dark brown large rucksack in his back. He wore a pair of bell-bottom jeans and grey sleeveless shirt. He looked alike to Aiolos in that garment.

"Marin? Where is Marin? Is she in your temple?" asked Seiya as he looked around to have thought that his teacher was around.

"No she isn't. Here is Marin," answered Aiolia as he patted his tigress on its head as it managed to lick Aiolia's hand.

"Marin? This tiger???"

"Yes…This is Marin. I name this tigress after your teacher's name! The name is fit to her, isn't it?"

"Huh? Marin? _Well_… I think Marin is _**not**_ the proper name for your tigress. **Merlin** is a proper name for your pet. Marin is calmer than…_OUCH! LET GO OF ME!_"

"Marin…You are hungry, aren't you? Here is your meal!" said Aiolia as he took a large fresh meat from his rucksack. The starving tigress bit the meat from the brown haired saint's hand and devoured it. Both Seiya and Hyoga could say nothing. They had never imagined that Aiolia loved wild animals and he even could be so close to the beast. After a few minutes Seiya calmed down.

"Aiolia, I am sorry but…Are you going to be a wild animal tamer?"

"No, I am not! What I want to do is that I want to become an animal lover who like protecting and keeping wild animals from hunters. For your information, I am keeping and protecting almost all of predators living on land."

"What did you say? Predators???"

"Yes!"

"Are you serious, Aiolia?" asked Hyoga finally.

"Uh…Maybe you do not want to trust me if you have not seen them by your own eyes. Follow me!"

Seiya and Hyoga looked each other and then shrugged but they decided to follow Aiolia for they were rather curious. The two bronze saints followed Aiolia. Aiolia brought them to a place where he kept all of his 'friends'. Seiya and Hyoga hung their mouth when they saw tigers and tigresses, lions, panthers, and leopards. All of them were in cages and seemed so healthy. It seemed that Aiolia seriously took care of them. The young saints shuddered when they heard their clear and loud roar.

"How is it Seiya? Hyoga? Do you believe to what I am doing now?"

"Uh…Yeah…" said Seiya and Hyoga reluctantly.

"Aiolia, we think we should leave now. We are going to meet Pope Shion to hand Athena's letter."

"A letter? From Athena? What's going on?"

"We do not know! That's why we want to face the Pope immediately!"

"Oh...I see…Seiya, before you go, would you please to help me to feed all my friends for a while? I promise I will not involve you in my concern again after you help me this time."

Seiya and Hyoga exchanged their look and sighed.

"All right…We'll help you!" said Seiya in short.

Both the teen age saints helped Aiolia fed his friends. Hyoga seemed enjoy feeding the beasts whereas Seiya seemed a bit nervous. He fed a lioness. When he was going to leave its cage the lioness unexpectedly jumped upon Seiya's back causing him to fall to the cage's ground. Seiya was struggling from the lioness's grip.

"Hey! Let me go! Ha…ha…ha…Stop! Don't lick the nape of my neck! HA…HA…HA…."

Seiya's laugh did not affect the lioness. In contrast, it kept licking him. Keeping laughing Seiya rolled on the cage floor. He managed to escape but he always failed now that the lioness had never given a chance to escape. Seiya's laugh became louder and louder as it licked his face, his neck, his earlobe, and even his armpit!

"HA…HA…HA…Hey! Stop! YOU ARE KILLING ME! HA…HA…HA..."

Hearing Seiya's uncontrolled laugh Aiolia stormed into the cage and threw two fresh meat making the lioness stop licking Seiya. When the lioness left him to have her meals Seiya immediately ran out of the cage.

"What is the hell the lioness thinking I am? Why did she lick me?"

"Well…Seiya, I think there were only two possible reasons why she 'attacked' you. First, she perhaps wanted to play with you and second she might think that you are a fresh meat."

"Huh? What? A fresh meat? _Me_???"

"Well…Maybe…"

"Why must _me_? Why don't Hyoga or why don't you who were disturbed?"

"Well…No offence! You're wearing a red sleeveless shirt, right? She attacked you and treated you as if you were a toy because maybe it was your red sleeveless that _**may **_remind her of a great fresh meat!"

Hearing Aiolia's explanation Seiya became speechless whereas Hyoga snorted and shook his head.

"Okay, fine…I can accept the reason. Hyoga, Let's go! Aiolia, I hope you can be a good master for them!" said Seiya as he left the temple of Leo. The two young saints jogged leaving the temple of Leo. After they were far enough from Leo temple, Hyoga ran a few steps further from Seiya whereas the wing white horse saint sighed both in relief and in disgust.

"Hyoga what do you think of Aiolia?" asked Seiya.

"Aiolia is as weird as the other saints I think!"

"Yeah! I agree to you! Let's hope that there are no other uses of Athena Exclamation or maybe…a new reason to start a new war!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hyoga frowning.

"Aiolia loves the beast and will protect them whereas Deathmask has a new 'hobby' in mummifying now. So, let's pray in order that both of them do not have to meet each other! Otherwise, a new war may have been begun!"

"I think so...But by the way, you're so stinky!" said Hyoga as he chuckled and added his speed.

"Yeah…Whatever…" said Seiya rolling his eyes.

****


	6. Scented Candles and Inscences

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Saint Seiya!

**Universe:** Whatever you interpret the situation in this fanfic!

**Chapter VI: Scented Candles and Incenses? Oh My!**

Seiya and Hyoga jogged to the temple of Virgo-a temple in which a man close to God lived in and guarded it. Both Seiya and Hyoga kept running until they reached the entrance of Virgo temple.

"Seiya, do you bring another cloth?"

"No. Why?"

"_Geez_…Don't you realize that your body is still stinky!" said Hyoga as he kept wrinkling his nose.

Seiya looked at his body. He looked at his shirt wet and smelled it. It smelled like a mixture between his sweat and the lioness' spit.

"Euww…You are right but unfortunately I do not bring another cloth."

"Very well then…Let's go in!"

Seiya and Hyoga entered the Virgin temple. When they were about reaching the exit of temple they incidentally looked at Shaka who was sitting on a huge lotus in his usual position. Legs crossed, eyes closed and his gentle but stern expression were set. Actually the young saints did not want to talk to him but they could not help themselves from chuckling when they saw scented candles and incenses surrounding the long-blonde hair saint. He frowned when he felt the boys' presence. In fact, he did not feel bothered by the young saints' presence. What disturbed him was a smell. A very unpleasant smell that touched his nostril as the boys came into his temple.

"What is this nasty smell? _Disgusting_!" he said as he managed not to vomit. He managed to inhale normally even though he felt that the air was polluted by nasty smell.

"I ask you, Pegasus…What is this smell?" asked Shaka. His voice echoed in the interior of the temple.

"_Prrff_…Seiya, even Shaka sitting on his lotus far away from us could smell your scent!" whispered Hyoga in his amused tone.

"Oh…Shut up you mini ice block!"

"Are you deaf? What is _**this**_ unpleasant smell, Pegasus?

"I am sorry, Shaka. The smell was from my body," said Seiya reluctantly as he and Hyoga came nearer to Shaka's direction.

Shaka raised an eyebrow. Actually, he felt so lucky now that he set scented candles and incenses around him but it seemed that he needed to add extra scented candles and incenses to overcome such unwanted nasty smell.

"From your body? Haven't you taken shower before coming here?" asked Shaka.

The teenage saints did not see Shaka's angry or amused expression but they could sense it in his voice.

"Oh…Well…I have taken shower before I came there but…"

"But _what_?"

"A…Aiolia's lioness has licked me to have thought that I was its meal."

"I see…" said Shaka trying his best not to show any reaction that probably could make the two young saints laughed and mocked at him.

"Umm…Shaka…I am sorry I do not mean to offend you but…Why do you set scented candles and incenses around you?" asked Seiya curiously.

"I set these scented candles and incenses because I want to increase my concentration. Besides, pleasant smells produced by these stuff can help me to calm my mind and my heart."

"Increasing concentration?"

"Helping to calm your mind and your heart???"

Seiya and Hyoga exchanged their glance. Both of the teenager saints said nothing for a moment. They know that scented candles can be used as medium to increase one's concentration and calm one's mind and one's heart but they had never heard that incenses can be used as a medium to increase one's concentration and to calm one's mind and one's heart. They said nothing until finally they burst into laughter.

"HA…HA…HA…Increasing concentration and calming your mind and your heart using scented candles and incenses? _NONSENSE_! HA…HA…HA…"

"…There is nothing to be impossible in this world. Full is Empty. Empty is Full," said Shaka calmly.

Seiya and Hyoga laughed even louder. Hyoga held his stomach whereas Seiya rolled on the floor and hit the ground with both his hands and his feet. Shaka felt that his forehead was throbbing and his blood was about boiling.

"But I think that at least I am so much **BETTER** than _**YOU**_ Pegasus! I _DON'T POLLUTE_ the air like _YOU DO_! Now I will-'

"SEIYA! RUUUUUUUNNNN!!!!!" yelled Hyoga as he took Seiya on his wrist and pulled him with his best power to take him preventing him from Shaka's deadly and powerful technique.

Hyoga and Seiya sprinted as fast as they could and managed not to look back upon their shoulder.

After making sure that they were far enough from Shaka's temple they stopped for a while to take a breath.

"You are mad, Seiya! We almost got killed only because of your unnecessary question!" said Hyoga still panting.

"I am sorry, Hyoga but I cannot refrain myself to ask. Shaka is one of strongest gold saints and he usually can concentrate and calm both his mind and his heart without any medium! Don't you get intrigued because of that?"

"Actually I want to know why he needs those medium but I think it is better if I can keep my curiosity in my own heart. You know…Sometimes, curiosity killed the cat!"

"You are right, Hyoga. Well…I must be careful next time. Otherwise, I will meet my own doom!"

After they regained their breath and their heart beat had been in its normal rhythm. They continued their journey.

**To be continued....**


End file.
